Irori
| portfolio = History Knowledge Self-perfection | worshipers = monks, Vudrani | domains = Healing, Knowledge, Law, Strength, Rune | weapon = unarmed strike }} Irori (pronounced ih-ROHR-ee) is a god of enlightenment and self-perfection. His followers claim that he was once a mortal who achieved absolute physical and mental perfection and thus attained divinity. He is one of the core gods of, if not the most powerful deity of the Vudrani pantheon. History Stories told in the Azvadeva Pujila recount Irori's quest for enlightenment and ultimate ascension to divinity. His nephew Gruhastha remained active in Vudra, and indeed Golarion, to watch over its people after Irori ascended to Nirvana. Relationships Irori respects that other deities are different spiritual beings and that what is correct for him may not be so for them. As such, he tries to avoid interfering with other divine beings unless they threaten his work or his people. Appearance and Emissaries Irori sees no need to distort or embellish upon his being. When he appears his avatar is that of a male of flawless physique and serene expression. He appears much as his followers depict him, often sitting or in meditative stance. Servants Irori holds enlightenment and the quests for knowledge and self-perfection of both body and mind above all. As such sentient creatures are more associated with his faith than any animals or beasts. ; Cheu Chem :This favored servant of Irori is an intelligent celestial white tiger. ; Sixth Rebirth :This favored servant of Irori is a dour stone giant monk. ; The Old Man :Appearing as an elderly human male of uncertain ethnicity, with a dexterity and strength far beyond a mortal of his build, The Old Man is Irori's herald. Church of Irori Irori is worshiped by all who seek enlightenment and self-improvement, he has many temples in Vudra and on the Isle of Jalmeray, as well as a monastary at Tar Kuata in Osirion. He also has a large following on the continent of Tian Xia where he is venerated as Iro-Shu. Worshipers and Clergy Irori's priesthood consists primarily of clerics and monks. Priests are responsible for mentoring others as they try to attain self-perfection either by guiding followers or through rigorous testing and trials. Each must follow their own slightly different path to enlightenment but there is little infighting among Irori's followers. Temples and Shrines Temples are usually sprawling complexes, featuring rooms for prayer, sleep and exercise, where the faithful train night and day, an endless quest to achieve perfection and purify their ki, or life-force. They are not generally open to the public, and petitioners are asked to wait quietly outside and not disturb those who are meditating within. Holy Texts The followers and adherents of Irori's ways hold all knowledge as sacred, specifically that which can help to improve oneself and lead one closer to enlightenment. ;Unbinding the Fetters :This is a lengthy tome describing meditation, physical exercises, dietary regimes and other methods to help mortals transcend their limitations. Holidays Rituals require very specific preparation, both in mediation and diet, and each path to enlightenment may require different holidays and holy experiences. References Category:Major deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Rune domain deities Category:Vudrani deities